Canicule
by samla21
Summary: Cette histoire se situe début de saison 3. Anne se sent terriblement seule et délaissée jusqu'au jour où elle apprend la fin de la guerre et le retour des mousquetaires à Paris...
1. chapter 1

Cet été fut particulièrement chaud à Paris... ça en devenait insupportable et il semblait à Anne que toutes les personnes qui l' entouré devenaient encore plus insupportable de jours en jours, à commencer par son époux Louis XIII. Son arrogance n'avait d'égale que sa méchanceté et cette chaleur ne faisait qu'accentuer sa cruauté envers elle.

Elle se surprit à le détester, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais était amoureuse de lui, elle tolérait ses états d'humeurs et ses caprices mais ça c'était avant...Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils, ne la regardait plus, ne lui adresser la parole que par devoir et les contact physique étaient inexistant mais ce n'est pas comme si cela lui manquait, il ne lui a jamais procuré ni tendresse, ni passion, ni plaisir... Non ça elle l'avait découvert avec quelqu'un d'autre... « Aramis ».

Elle s'interdisait de penser à lui... A chaque fois qu'elle le faisait sa blessure s'agrandissait un peu plus. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se fissurait et que la douleur ne disparaitrait jamais...

Une part d'elle aurait voulu le détester lui aussi, après tout, il l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait juré de toujours veiller sur elle et son... « leur » fils.

L'autre part l'aimait à en mourir...Il n'avait pas le choix, trop de risque à vivre à proximité et toute cette histoire avec Rochefort...Ils auraient pu mourir tous les deux et au fond elle savait qu'il était parti pour la protéger...Puis Constance lui avait expliqué qu'il avait fait un vœu à dieu pour lui avoir permis de la garder saine et sauve...Donc elle avait fini par comprendre et accepter...

Alors pourquoi cela faisait si mal après toutes ces années ?

Elle continuait à penser et à rêver de lui...

De ses regards brûlants...

De ses sourires charmeurs...

De ses mots doux qu'il murmurait en espagnol...

De ses caresses expertes et de ses baisers passionnés...

De la façon dont il la faisait gémir contre sa bouche...

La vérité c'est qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revivre ça encore une fois...Une seule fois.

Les jours passaient et elle déprimait. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ce palais...La solitude lui pesait lourdement et la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie était son Fils. Elle essayait de passer un maximum de temps avec Louis, lui inculquant des valeurs qu'elle ne reconnaissait que chez son véritable père...

Le reste du temps elle flânait dans les jardins, lisait dans sa chambre et éviter la cour tout en étant consciente des commérages qui circulés sur elle : « La reine indigne qui délaissait le roi au profit de son fils et de ses activités inutiles » Elle n'en avait cure ...

Les rares fois où elle était heureuse, c'est lorsque Constance venait lui rendre visite, une à deux fois par mois lui apportant courage et espoir.

Elle souffrait du départ de son époux Dartagnan pour la guerre. Cela faisait quatre ans et elle continuait se s'occuper toujours de l'hôtel des mousquetaires avec ferveur pour occuper son esprit. Anne l'admirait, l'enviait pour son courage, sa détermination et surtout sa liberté...

Elles discutaient des heures...se remontaient le moral l'une et l'autre... Jouaient avec Louis et se quittaient littéralement en larmes. Elle ne venait pas souvent, trop occupée avec la garnison mais chaque visite était une bouffée d'air frais pour Anne. Constance était la seule véritable amie et confidente qu'elle n'est jamais eu depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Espagne.

Puis un jour la nouvelle tomba ... Les mousquetaires étaient de retour à Paris ! La guerre était finie ! un traité de paix fut signé entre la France et l'Espagne...

Tout le monde était en ébullition, le peuple applaudissait et criait sa joie s'aspergeant d'eau et narguant la canicule...

Anne retrouva un semblant de sourire et pensa très fort à Constance qui devait être tellement heureuse et soulagée dans les bras de son époux...Oui elle l enviait de toute son âme ...

Un soir un cadet de la garnison porta un message à l'attention de la reine de la part de son amie fidèle. Elles avaient l'habitude de correspondre comme ça, prenant des nouvelles l'une de l'autre où lorsque constance prévoyait de passer la voir :

« Anne... ma reine... ma chère amie,

Je pense que la nouvelle est parvenue au palais ...

Dartagnan est de retour ainsi que ses « trois » compagnons...épuisés mais en parfaite santé.

Constance... »

Anne vacilla... ses trois compagnons ?

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça...Aramis aussi était de retour. Son cœur s'emballa et l'air lui manqua un instant...Les mains tremblantes elle brûla le message avec l'aide d'une bougie...Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira profondément...

Elle ne devrait pas ressentir ça, elle n'en avait pas le droit... Elle se sentait soulagée, paniquée et heureuse.

Cette nuit là, elle avait l'impression de le sentir près d'elle, de capter son souffle et son odeur...Alors elle entama un long voyage de ses mains sur son corps imaginant la langue d' Aramis parcourir le même trajet... De ses tétons durcis à son ventre plat jusqu'à son clitoris... Comme la première fois au couvent, où il lui avait fait découvrir cette pratique qui l'a laissait pantelante et à bout de souffle...Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une simple langue pouvait procurer autant de plaisir...Elle se laissa aller à ses caresses et à ses souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit et ne tarda pas à basculer dans les délices de l'extase en murmurant son nom...


	2. Chapter 2

Cet été fut particulièrement chaud à Paris... ça en devenait insupportable et il semblait à Anne que toutes les personnes qui l' entouré devenaient encore plus exaspérante de jours en jours, à commencer par son époux Louis XIII. Son arrogance n'avait d'égale que sa méchanceté et cette chaleur ne faisait qu'accentuer sa cruauté envers elle.

Elle se surprit à le détester, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais était amoureuse de lui, elle tolérait ses états d'humeurs et ses caprices mais ça c'était avant...Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils, ne la regardait plus, ne lui adresser la parole que par devoir et les contact physique étaient inexistant mais ce n'est pas comme si cela lui manquait, il ne lui a jamais procuré ni tendresse, ni passion, ni plaisir... Non ça elle l'avait découvert avec quelqu'un d'autre... « Aramis ».

Elle s'interdisait de penser à lui... A chaque fois qu'elle le faisait sa blessure s'agrandissait un peu plus. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se fissurait et que la douleur ne disparaitrait jamais...

Une part d'elle aurait voulu le détester lui aussi, après tout, il l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait juré de toujours veiller sur elle et son... « leur » fils.

L'autre part l'aimait à en mourir...Il n'avait pas le choix, trop de risque à vivre à proximité et toute cette histoire avec Rochefort...Ils auraient pu mourir tous les deux et au fond elle savait qu'il était parti pour la protéger...Puis Constance lui avait expliqué qu'il avait fait un vœu à dieu pour lui avoir permis de la garder saine et sauve...Donc elle avait fini par comprendre et accepter...

Alors pourquoi cela faisait si mal après toutes ces années ?

Elle continuait à penser et à rêver de lui...

De ses regards brûlants...

De son sourire charmeur...

De ses mots doux qu'il murmurait en espagnol...

De ses caresses expertes et de ses baisers passionnés...

De la façon dont il la faisait gémir contre sa bouche...

La vérité c'est qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revivre ça encore une fois...Une seule fois.

Les jours passaient et elle déprimait. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ce palais...La solitude lui pesait lourdement et la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie était son fils. Elle essayait de passer un maximum de temps avec Louis, lui inculquant des valeurs qu'elle ne reconnaissait que chez son véritable père...

Le reste du temps elle flânait dans les jardins, lisait dans sa chambre et éviter la cour tout en étant consciente des commérages qui circulés sur elle : « La reine indigne qui délaissait le roi au profit de son fils et de ses activités inutiles » Elle n'en avait cure ...

Les rares fois où elle était heureuse, c'est lorsque Constance venait lui rendre visite, une à deux fois par mois lui apportant courage et espoir.

Elle souffrait du départ de son époux D'artagnan pour la guerre. Cela faisait quatre ans et elle continuait se s'occuper toujours de l'hôtel des mousquetaires avec ferveur pour occuper son esprit. Anne l'admirait, l'enviait pour son courage, sa détermination et surtout sa liberté...

Elles discutaient des heures...se remontaient le moral l'une et l'autre... Jouaient avec Louis et se quittaient littéralement en larmes. Elle ne venait pas souvent, trop occupée avec la garnison mais chaque visite était une bouffée d'air frais pour Anne. Constance était la seule véritable amie et confidente qu'elle n'est jamais eu depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Espagne.

Puis un jour la nouvelle tomba ... Les mousquetaires étaient de retour à Paris ! La guerre était finie ! un traité de paix fut signé entre la France et l'Espagne...

Tout le monde était en ébullition, le peuple applaudissait et criait sa joie s'aspergeant d'eau et narguant la canicule...

Anne retrouva un semblant de sourire et pensa très fort à Constance qui devait être tellement heureuse et soulagée dans les bras de son époux...Oui elle l enviait de toute son âme ...

Un soir un cadet de la garnison porta un message à l'attention de la reine de la part de son amie fidèle. Elles avaient l'habitude de correspondre comme ça, prenant des nouvelles l'une de l'autre où lorsque constance prévoyait de passer la voir:

« Anne... ma reine... ma chère amie,

Je pense que la nouvelle est parvenue au palais ...

D'artagnan est de retour ainsi que ses

« trois » compagnons...épuisés mais en parfaite santé.

Constance... »

Anne vacilla... ses trois compagnons ?

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça...Aramis aussi était de retour. Son cœur s'emballa et l'air lui manqua un instant...Les mains tremblantes elle brûla le message avec l'aide d'une bougie...Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira profondément...

Elle ne devrait pas ressentir ça, elle n'en avait pas le droit... Elle se sentait soulagée, paniquée et heureuse.

Cette nuit là, elle avait l'impression de le sentir près d'elle, de capter son souffle et son odeur...Alors elle entama un long voyage de ses mains sur son corps imaginant la langue d' Aramis parcourir le même trajet... De ses tétons durcis à son ventre plat jusqu'à son clitoris... Comme la première fois au couvent, où il lui avait fait découvrir cette pratique qui l'a laissait pantelante et à bout de souffle...Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une simple langue pouvait procurer autant de plaisir...Elle se laissa aller à ses caresses et à ses souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit et ne tarda pas à basculer dans les délices de l'extase en murmurant son nom...


End file.
